


Laundry

by makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: Evan decides to do laundry, not knowing it was gonna rain so Jon comes out to help him.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 22





	Laundry

“Fucks sake! The ending is too obvious now” Jon swings his hand up, potato chips flying around. He turns off the TV grunting and giving up on watching.

"Yo Evan!" His voice echos throughout the hall as he looks for him. His face lights up remembering that he had decided to do the laundry. Jon sits back down the couch scrolling around looking for something to watch. Now that he thinks about it, they're dryer had been broken for days now. Even so Evan said he needed his favorite clothes now. Well, Jon just didn't mind washing his own clothes, he already knew that if he wouldn't start then he'd have nothing to wear. I guess it's fine.

It was not until he heard droplets of rain and complaints from outside. Jon went out to check on him, seeing Evan with an oversized shirt and some joggers, except were a bit wet. He saw him struggling to hang the clothes on the bar his feet tip toeing too much he kept losing his balance, Jon chuckles heading towards Evan to help. He smiles at him and grabbed the hanger and placing it properly "You know...you could have asked for my help~" Jon coos at him, Evan's face scrunches up "No way I don't need your help"

Jon rolls his eyes 'typical Evan', "Oh come on, Your clearly too short for this", the older replied and started grabbing clothes from the washing machine. "So? I could grab a chair anyway" Evan proceeds to grab a chair and setting down to where he would hangs clothes. "Then why didn't you do it in the first place?" Jon tilts his head in confusion. "Because you arrived too early"

"Okay?" his eyebrows went up and shrugs his idiocy. "Whatever Jon"

The canasian needed to go further than where he was but didn't want to move the chair. He believed in himself and leaned forward, when he was finally able to set the hanger on the bar his weight had kept going forward and fell. "Evan what the fuck!" Jon's face had bumped the top of the washing machine "Are you okay??" He got up to see Evan on his ass on the wet ground. "You looked like you pissed yourself" Jon laughs hysterically, leaving Evan's face red and embarrassed, "You know if you came here to just make fun of me you can fucking leave!" He huffs standing up and leaving the room.

"W-What? You just left tho--" He got cut off by Evan's loud grunts. Continuing EVAN'S laundry he finishes up and went out to check on him. "Evan?" Jon calls out once again, he went to his room to see the boy on his bed with fresh clothes that came from JON'S closet. "J-Jon!" Evan looked up from his phone seeing Jon leaning against the door. "Oh Evan that's not fair now is it?" He walks towards`him "That shirts too big for you, and you didn't even ask permission"

"Fuck off Jon, I needed something to wear go watch Brooklyn nine nine or something" Evan shoos him out the room, Jon pulls Evan up his hand snaking around his waist. "You look amazing in those"

Evan's face flushes "Th-Thanks I guess..." Jon smiles adoring his boyfriends antics. "That's why I love you" He leans closer to Evan who went farther from his face  
"Wearing your clothes? I guess I'd have to do it more" Evan smirks escaping from Jon's arms. He smiles "God, I love you so much Evan" placing his back behind his back leaning towards Evan. The shorter hums, and goes closer to Jon, "Me too"

Jon cups his cheek seeing how Evan leaned to his touch. Going closer till their lips touch. They fit perfectly. The movements and just the kiss itself was beautiful. Oh How they loved each other so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos makes me happy :D


End file.
